


I Miss Him...A Lot

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: It's the first Christmas without Finn. So the gang decides to have a potluck Christmas dinner where they watch Finn's favorite Christmas movies and share their favorite memories.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 8





	I Miss Him...A Lot

It had been a really difficult year for the former New Direction members. Especially for Kurt and Rachel. But they managed. They made it to December. But it really wasn't the same. Rachel stares at the loft Christmas tree sadly. The holiday season wasn't the same without Finn. The door opens and closes, but she doesn't turn. Too fixated at the lights that swirl around the pines of green.  
  
"Hey." She turns her head to see Kurt. "Everyone's gonna be here at 5." He walks over. "Thinkin' about Finn?" She just smiles and nods. She's been surprisingly quiet recently. But no one made fun of her for it. They knew how hard it was gonna be. Especially when she didn't celebrate Christmas until Finn. She was really scared to now that he was gone.  
  
"Do you want me to start making the vegan turkey?" She nods again and Kurt heads into the kitchen. Blaine joins him soon after, chopping up the yams.   
  
"How is she doing?" Kurt waits for a second for answering.  
  
"Ok...definitely better than recently. She's talked a few times today. But there's no pressure for her to talk a lot today." Blaine hums in agreement.   
  
"I hope this Christmas potluck makes her feel better."   
  
"Me too." Blaine agrees. There's a knock on the loft door and Blaine goes to answer it. Sam, Artie, and Santana were at the door. "Hey, guys! Come in!"   
  
They all came in and set their food on the table. Kurt sets out the dishes. Santana brought pumpkin pie, Sam has chicken noodle soup, and Arite has a crockpot of his mom's famous carrot stew. "We hope we aren't late..." Artie says sweetly.  
  
"I honestly don't care if I was. I just thought it'd be easier if we all came together." Santana said unapologetically.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Santana. Rachel! They're here." Rachel walks into the living room and grins when she sees her friends.   
  
"You came..." They smile and give her a hug. Even Santana does! They all help Kurt set up the table and soon begin eating.   
  
"Wow! I love these mash potatoes." Sam compliments.   
  
"Thanks..." Kurt smiles over at his fiance. "Blaine helped. He made them all by himself." He grins proudly at the other boy who blushes furiously.  
  
"Kurt..." He looks down, slightly embarrassed. But proud of himself as well.  
  
They keep eating, complimenting each other on each other's recipes. Smiling warmly as they just sit and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

  
Kurt puts in one of Finn's favorite Christmas movies in the DVD player: _The Polar Express_. It was one of Blaine's as well. One of Kurt's favorite books. Kurt leans against Blaine. They all watch the movie in silence. Letting the warm glow of the movie's message soak them with love and friendship.  
  
They take turns choosing movies to watch. Sam picks _Elf_ , and they all laugh at the same time and recite all the best jokes together. Blaine picks _Love, Actually_ , one of his and Kurt's favorite romantic movies. Santana's pick is rather interesting... _Gremlins_. And finally, Rachel picks of her favorites, one she watched for the first time at a friend's house as a little girl and re-watched with Finn years later: _Miracle on 34th Street_. One of her favorite Natalie Wood movies.  
  
They eat Christmas cookies as they all go around and pick movies and TV specials to watch.  
  
After a while, they go around and tell their favorite Finn stories. And before they realize it's past midnight.  
  
"I gotta head back to my dorm, working on a project over break, see ya guys!" Artie waves and Santana follows him. "I'm gonna spend some time with Brittany."  
  
"I'm gonna head to bed." Rachel ties her robe and looks at Kurt and Blaine who're still on the couch. "You gonna stay out here for a while." Both boys yawn and nod. They stay out there for about thirty minutes before heading to bed.  
  
As they get ready for bed, Blaine looks at Kurt. "Sweetie?" Kurt turns his head. "I'm really sorry you have to go through the holidays without your brother."  
  
Kurt nods sadly and looks at him. "I miss him...a lot. But I take it day by day. Strong as I can be." Blaine nods. "C'mon," He leans over the bed and kisses him. "Let's head to bed." And so they did. They get under the covers and slowly fall asleep. More peaceful then they have in months.


End file.
